


Lonely Gays (?)

by ooffeitan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Group chat, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shadam, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), adashi, answer my questions on chapter 5 pls!!, broganes, idk what these tags even do, klance, lotura probably, this better get reads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooffeitan/pseuds/ooffeitan
Summary: this is basically just a group chat full of voltron characters and it has a klance storyline !! it has some other ships as well, you can check the tags but there may be break ups and more ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hI!! this is kinda a lowkey klance so prepare but i hope u like it im kinda scared to post this rip

_**pidgerzz has added _keith_k, shirogayne, hunkkky, thiccclance, and princess.a to a groupchat** _

 

_**pidgerzz has changed the group name to "lonely gays(?)"** _

 

 **pidgerzz:** ok hey bitches ik some of u guys dont know each other but i also know a lot of u need new friends so you can thank me later

 

 **_keith_k:** i know that was slightly intended towards me so im hurt

 

 **_keith_k:** i also never agreed to this so im leaving

 

_**_keith_k has left the chat** _

 

**__keith_k has been added to the chat by pidgerzz_ **

 

 **pidgerzz:** u cant escape

 

 **_keith_k:** bitch

 

 **shirogayne** : Pidge whats going on

 

 **thiccclance** : HEY BITCHES IDK ANY OF U BESIDES PIDGE AND HUNK

 

 **_keith_k:** i cant even hear u and u already give me a headache

 

 **thiccclance** : rude i have decided already that i dont like u

 

 **princess.a** : Hello everyone!!

 

 **hunkkky** : Hello!!!!

 

 **pidgerzz** : what have i done

 

 **pidgerzz** : ok so

 

 **pidgerzz** : you're all staying because you all know u need friends so introduce urselves w names pronouns and sexuality i guess?? go

 

 **_keith_k** : no

 

 **shirogayne** : ????????

 

 **pidgerzz** : if u dont ill pee on u

 

 **princess.a** : i'll go first!! Hi everyone i'm Allura and i go by she/her also im pan

 

 **thiccclance** : im lance he/him also bi lol

 

 **hunkerzz** : I'm hunk!! i go by he/him im also str8

 

 **shirogayne** : Keith stop being a bitch also im shiro he/him and gay

 

 **_keith_k** : big shocker

 

 **shirogayne** : Keith,

 

 **_keith_k** : shiro,,

 

 **pidgerzz** : i'm pidge they/them and i like girls anyways y'all know that also keith if u don't fucking go

 

 **_keith_k** : shit ok fine im keith

 

 **pidgerzz** : keith i swear to fuck

 

 **_keith_k** : i hate u

 

 **_keith_k** : ugh

 

 **_keith_k** : he/him

 

 **pidgerzz** : whatever close enough

 

 **shirogayne** : Lol

 

 **thiccclance** : do we all get to scold keith bc this is fun

 

 **pidgerzz** : i grant everyone permisson

 

 **_keith_k** : _betrayal_

 

 **pidgerzz** : ok so now we are all introduced.... i have to do something extremely important :)

 

 **thiccclance** : what

 

_" **_keith_k** " has been changed to " **XxEm0xX** "_

 

 **XxEm0xX** : i will literally rip ur limbs off

 

_" **hunkkky** " has been changed to " **The Leg Tm** "_

 

 **The Leg Tm** : No ones gonna get that but us?

 

_" **princess.a** " has been changed to " **hot** "_

 

 **hot** : Is this a compliment

 

 **shirogayne** : I think

 

_" **shirogayne** " has been changed to " **q-tip** "_

 

 **q-tip** : I dye my hair white once

 

 **pidgerzz** : and lastly: )

 

 **thiccclance** : what

 

_" **thiccclance** " has been changed to " **FlatAssLance2018** "_

 

 **FlatAssLance2018** : WHAT

 

 **FlatAssLance2018** : THIS IS DEMOCRACY

 

 **XxEm0xX** : prolly true tho

 

 **The Leg Tm** : ^^ Kinda yea

 

 **XxEm0xX** : kskskkssjxjsj

 

 **FlatAssLance2018** : HUNK UR SUPPOSED TO B MY FRIEND

 

 **FlatAssLance2018** : wait i can fix it

 

 **pidgerzz** : fuck he found it

 

_" **FlatAssLance2018** " has been changed to " **FatAssLance2018** ", " **pidgerzz** " has been changed to " **short** "_

 

 **q-tip** : ....How do i do that

 

 **The Leg Tm** : ^^

 

 **short** : lance i fucking hate u

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : <3

 

 **hot** : Mine isn't bad I think

 

 **short** : the secret may not be revealed

 

 **XxEm0xX** : haha loser

 

 **XxEm0xX** : wait

 

 **short** : urs is literally worse

 

 **XxEm0xX** : im _literally_ not even emo

 

 **XxEm0xX** : anymore

 

 **q-tip** : Your mullet says otherwise

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : KEITH HAS A MULLET

 

 **short** : also were u insulting my use of literally do u wanna f f f u cking go

 

 **hot** : I bet on pidge winning

 

 **XxEm0xX** : HHH ITS NOT A FUCKING MULLET

 

 **XxEm0xX** : also yes

 

 **q-tip** : Whatever u say also profanity

 

 **short** : keith dont johnny fucking test me

 

 **q-tip** : Sigh

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Keith she will bite off your toes don't do this buddy

 

 **XxEm0xX** : i will leave

 

 **short** : ill add u back

 

 **XxEm0xX** : ill block u

 

 **short** : im a hacker do u really think blocking me will stop me

 

 **XxEm0xX** : ....

 

 **XxEm0xX** : we will continue this later

**FatAssLance2018** : my bets go on pidge too

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Same

 

 **q-tip** : I'm half and half keith can literally beat me in an arm wrestle but pidge is, pidge

 

 **short** : holy fuck ur lying

 

 **XxEm0xX** : :)

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : whats the big deal ab that

 

 **hot** : ^^^

 

 **q-tip** : I was in the military so i guess im pretty strong also because i continue to workout the same way i trained

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : holy shit

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Oh??

 

 **hot** : I just realised none of us know what anyone looks like!!!

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Oh yeah!!!

 

 **XxEm0xX** : im ok with that

 

 **short** : im not lets all send selfies

 

 **XxEm0xX** : fuck no

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : HELL YEA LEMME GO GET ONE

 

 **q-tip** : Keith ,

 

 **XxEm0xX** : shiro ,

 

 **The Leg Tm** : I dont have any selfies and i dont really wanna take one??

 

 **pidge** : i have some pictures of us together ill just send one of those

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Ok!!

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : ok im back

 

 **XxEm0xX** : i still refuse

 

 **short** : [image attached]

 

 **short** : thats hunk and me

 

 **The Leg Tm** : :)

 

 **q-tip** : Not what i expected but also not disappointed

 

 **hot** : You guys are so cute!!!

 

 **XxEm0xX** : hunk u could literally throw pidge with ur pinky

 

 **The Leg Tm** : I Would Prefer Not To

 

 **q-tip** : Did i mention i have no selfies

 

 **XxEm0xX** : yes u do u take one every morning after u do ur fucking eyeliner

 

 **q-tip** : I didnt think u knew about that

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : send !!!

 

 **q-tip** : ... Ok

 

**q-tip: [image attached]**

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : WOW HOT

 

 **XxEm0xX** : dont hit on my brother

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : its a friendly compliment ;)

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : wait

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : bROTHER

 

 **hot** : YOUR EYELINER COULD STAB ME

 

 **q-tip** : Thank you lance and allura

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Are you sure keith can beat you in an arm wrestle match

 

 **q-tip** : ..Sadly yes in my defense i only have one arm

 

 **XxEm0xX** : but ur arm is the size of both of mine wanna try that again

 

 **hot** : ANYWAYS let me find a selfie

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : IN THE MEAN TIME

 

**FatAssLance2018: [image attached]**

 

 **short** : was the filter necessary

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : completely

 

 **q-tip** : I understand that

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Theres a filter??

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : thank u

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : hunk do u not see the hearts over my fucking head

 

 **short** : dont swear at hunk

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : o yea sorry hunk <3

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Its ok <3

 

 **XxEm0xX** : h

 

 **q-tip** : Keith are you ok

 

 **XxEm0xX** : mhm

 

 **short** : _mhm_

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : am i too hot for u

 

 **XxEm0xX** : **_no_**

 

 **hot** : I'm back sorry!! my uncle just got home. Anyways here

 

**hot: [image attached]**

 

**FatAssLance2018: _W O WH O T_**

 

 **hot** : Thank u lance

 

 **q-tip** : You look great also she has white hair like me and im the one who gets bullied for it

 

 **short** : now u see why i named her hot , even the gays agree also shiro its bc ur fun to bully

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : half gay ;;))

 

 **hot** : Lance no

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : lance yes ;))

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Yes allura you're very pretty :D

 

 **hot** : Thank you all!!

 

 **short** : so keith

 

 **XxEm0xX** : no

 

 **short** : yes

 

 **q-tip** : Yes

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : yes

 

 **hot** : Yes

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Yes

 

 **XxEm0xX** : n o

 

 **q-tip** : I can send worse youre my brother i have so much blackmail

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : send 

 

 **XxEm0xX** : no

 

 **XxEm0xX** : ...

 

 **XxEm0xX** : i hate u all

 

**XxEm0xX: [image attached]**

 

 **short** : we cant even see ur face its too dark

 

 **XxEm0xX** : fuck i thought u wouldnt notice

 

 **short** : keith

 

 **XxEm0xX** : uGh fuck yall

 

 **XxEm0xX** : [image attached]

 

 **q-tip** : There u go!!! see it wasnt that hard!!!!! maybe actually have a facial expression next time 

 

 **XxEm0xX** : do u wanna fucking fight me!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **hot** : Keith u look wonderful :)

 

 **XxEm0xX** : oh thanks i guess

 

 **XxEm0xX** : not rlly tho

 

 **short** : yes keith u look like a god as always

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Yeah keith ur scar makes u look cool!!!

 

 **XxEm0xX** : what

 

 **short** : lance u know we can see u lurking right

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : $&@"%#**<,

 

 **short** : lance what the fuck

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : sorry gtg im suddenly tired

 

 **short** : ,,, oK?????

 

 **short** : anyways keith u broke him

 

 **XxEm0xX** : god im not THAT ugly smh

 

 **q-tip** : I sense something

 

 **short** : oh my god u right

 

 **XxEm0xX** : ???

 

 **The Leg Tm** : ????

 

 **hot** : ?????

 

 **short** : nothing you'll figure it out probably

 

 **short** : i'm gonna go to sleep so ill text yall tomorrow (by that i mean i'm gonna go watch anime)

 

 **q-tip** : Me too

 

 **XxEm0xX** : i dont sleep

 

 **hot** : I havent slept yet!

 

 **XxEm0xX** : what time is it for u????

 

 **short** : o yea shes british

 

 **short** : we can discuss location tomorrow tho

 

 **The Leg Tm** : If lance was here he would be dying

 

 **short** : true

 

 **hot** : Yes I live in london

 

 **XxEm0xX** : oh

 

 **q-tip** : Thats cool

 

 **short** : anyway bye

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Bye!!

 

 **q-tip** : See you guys

 

 **XxEm0xX** : yup

 

 **hot** : Goodnight!

 

 

**\------**

**private messages: thiccclance, pidgerzz**

 

 **medium gay** : U DIDNT TELL ME KEITH A ND ALLURA WERE HOT

 

 **little gay** : oops

 

 **little gay** : i kinda did name allura "hot"

 

 **medium gay** : o yea

 

 **medium gay** : i cannot handle this im leaving bye

 

 **little gay** : ur welcome :)

 

 **medium gay** : b y e

 

 **little gay:** <3

 

\---

**private messages: _keith_k, shirogayne**

 

 **MulletTrash** : shiro im gay

 

 **sixyearsold** : Yes i know

 

 **MulletTrash** : thought u needed a reminder

 

\---

 

**private messages: _keith_k, pidgerzz**

 

 **GreenBean** : u better fucking participate

 

 **mcrtrash** : ... trust me i will

 

 **GreenBean** : good bc im adding matt tomorrow

 

 **mcrtrash** : oh god

 

 **GreenBean** : good luck


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ok so the ages are just kinda the first number that popped into my head??? just go w it 
> 
> like even the fact that they live in la is just an impulse but like im not gonna make them live in utah or some dumb shit

 

**FatAssLance2018** : guys

 

**FatAssLance2018** : i just realized none of us know how old anyone is

 

**FatAssLance2018** : i mean shiro and allura both have white hair for all we know they could be old people

 

**short** : lance what the fuck

 

**XxEm0xX** : yea and u could be 72 years old whats ur point

 

**q-tip** : I should be glad for u having the intellect to realise this but im honestly just offended

 

**FatAssLance2018** : i have my reasons

 

**The Leg Tm** : You guys woke me up

 

**hot** : I still havent slept :DD

 

**q-tip** : Allura are u ok

 

**hot** : No

 

**XxEm0xX** : me

 

**FatAssLance2018** : anyways

 

**FatAssLance2018** : we should all say our ages

 

**XxEm0xX** : y

 

**short** : keith stop being a bitch ill go first im 16

 

**q-tip** : Im 26

 

**XxEm0xX** : lol no ur not

 

**q-tip** : Keith dont do this please

 

**FatAssLance2018** : whats going on

 

**short** : keith oh my god

 

**XxEm0xX** : shiro ur 6 wym

 

**hot** : What? How??

 

**The Leg Tm** : WHAT

 

**FatAssLance2018** : HSJSJJAHSHSHSH UR SIX

 

**XxEm0xX** : he was born on february 29th so yea hes six

 

**q-tip** : You know what

 

**q-tip: [image attached]**

 

**q-tip** : Payback

 

**XxEm0xX** : WHY WOULD U DO THIS

 

**FatAssLance2018** : JSJSISHISBSISJHAHAHAHSHAUH

 

**short** : IM PISSING MYSELF KEITH WHY ARE U WEARING THAT MUCH EYELINER

 

**The Leg Tm** : Now I see why you call him emo

 

**XxEm0xX** : IM LEAVING

 

**XxEm0xX** : THAT WAS FROM LIKE 4 YEARS AGO IM GONMA DIE

 

**FatAssLance2018** : HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHSISBZUAB THE MYSPACE ANGLE KMSHHSHSHSHSHS

 

**hot** : I'm saving that!!!!

 

**FatAssLance2018** : SAME

 

**short** : god lance u STILL think he's hot after that

 

**FatAssLance2018** : SHSUSJSJSS WHEN DID I EVER SAY THAT

 

**XxEm0xX** : im not even?

 

**short** : :-)

 

**short** : also keith shut the fuck up youre literally perfect 

 

**q-tip** : Oh my god

 

**The Leg Tm** : ~Magical subject change~

 

**XxEm0xX** : hunk ur my savior

 

**FatAssLance2018** : me too

 

**XxEm0xX** : u think i'm hot

 

**FatAssLance2018** : NO

 

**The Leg Tm** : IM 18

 

**hot** : I'm 25! but I tell people im 10000 years old

 

**FatAssLance2018** : im 17 also allura what the fuck

 

**short** : keith i swear to jesus christ himself not this again

 

**XxEm0xX** : ugh

 

**XxEm0xX** : im 17

 

**q-tip** : God allura and i are like the only adults here

 

**hot** : Its quite sad

 

**short** : well,,, no ur six remember

 

**FatAssLance2018** : AJSHDJHSISJ

 

**XxEm0xX** : ur also the farthest from an adult ive ever seen

 

**The Leg Tm** : Doesnt 18 like count as an adult

 

**short** : do u really consider urself an adult

 

**The Leg Tm** : No not really

 

**FatAssLance2018** : oh my god shiro is like, our dad right

 

**XxEm0xX** : whwhwh

 

**short** : i mean,,, kinda,,,,,

 

**short** : wouldnt that make allura our mom

 

**The Leg Tm** : Shiro is gay though

 

**q-tip** : I Dont Know What Is Going On

 

**hot** : You have children now......

 

**XxEm0xX** : wow shiro why didnt u tell me

 

**FatAssLance2018** : LMAO

 

**pidge** : shiro u didnt tell keith about us

 

**q-tip** : I'm so confused

 

**_"q-tip" has been changed to "daddy"_ **

 

**XxEm0xX** : lance

 

**FatAssLance2018** : yes

 

**XxEm0xX** : stop

 

**FatAssLance2018** : HOW DID U KNOW IT WAS ME

 

**short** : three reasons

 

**daddy** : Please change it to somethibg else

 

**short** : 1. because youre the only one besides me that knows how 2. also i wouldnt call him daddy 3. lovers instinct

 

**daddy** : Something*

 

**FatAssLance2018** : WHAT

 

**XxEm0xX** : WHAT

 

**short** : u heard me

 

**The Leg Tm** : I FOUND IT

 

**_"daddy" has been changed to "RobotDad"_ **

 

**RobotDad** : Thank you hunk

 

**The Leg Tm** : Because you have a robot arm!!!

 

**short** : hunk ur so pure

 

**hot** : Honestly this is a mess

 

**short** : we have two things on our agenda today

 

**XxEm0xX** : since when do we have an agenda

 

**short** : since now, anyways

 

**RobotDad** : ?

 

**short** : we need to like say the state and city we live in bc i only know where lance hunk and allura live also none of u know where anyone lives

 

**FatAssLance2018** : i heard allura was british ;;)) thats hot ;;;;)))))

 

**hot** : Lance I will throw you into another nebula

 

**XxEm0xX** : hnnng

 

**short** : 2. im gonna add my brother when its all done so he can just read up and then introduce himself

 

**RobotDad** : Oh god ur gonna add matt

 

**short** : yea he wants to be apart of this

 

**XxEm0xX** : oh boy

 

**FatAssLance2018** : whos matt

 

**hunk** : Lance you know him, the only person who doesnt is allura I think

 

**hot** : Yeah I dont know him

 

**short** : youll see anyways ill go first i live in LA california

 

**FatAssLance2018** : me too

 

**The Leg Tm** : Me too

 

**XxEm0xX** : oh god

 

**short** : ???

 

**RobotDad** : Oh gOd

 

**FatAssLance2018** : ?????????

 

**XxEm0xX** : we all live in LA besides allura

 

**hot** : I feel left out

 

**FatAssLance2018** : WAIT YOU GUYS LIVE IN LA

 

**XxEm0xX** : sadly yes

 

**The Leg Tm** : This is so cool!!! we should all meet up one day

 

**RobotDad** : Keith says he will be right back also you could be a catfish id never know

 

**FatAssLance2018** : smh

 

**short** : oh no

 

**short** : i know why hehhehe

 

**RobotDad** : Yeah

 

**The Leg Tm** : ????

 

**FatAssLance2018** : ????

 

**hot** : ????

 

**short** : :-)

 

**RobotDad** : :-)

 

\------

 

 

**private messages: _keith_k_, pidgerzz**

 

**mcrtrash** : YOU DIDNT TELL ME U LIVED IN LA

 

**GreenBean** : OOPS SORRY

 

**mcrtrash** : im literally gonna die u expect me to not die if i meet all of u guys i didnt sign up for human interaction

 

**GreenBean** : hmm all of us u say

 

**mcrtrash** : im leaving

 

\----

 

**_ Lonely Gays (?) _ **

 

**FatAssLance2018** : WHY WONT U TELL US

 

**RobotDad** : Secret

 

**XxEm0xX** : im back

 

**hot** : LETS ASK HIM OURSELVES

 

**FatAssLance2018** HI KEITH WHY DID U LEAVE

 

**XxEm0xX** : why are you guys yelling

 

**The Leg Tm** : ITS TO INTIMIDATE SHIRO INTO TELLING US WHY YOU LEFT

 

**XxEm0xX** : i,

 

**XxEm0xX** : went to, get my charger

 

**FatAssLance2018** : oh thats it

 

**short** : lmao ok keith

 

**hot** : I'm disappointed

 

**The Leg Tm** : I yelled for nothing now I feel bad :(

 

**RobotDad** : I was cracking how dare you guys yell at me

 

**RobotDad** : Im disappointed too

 

**FatAssLance2018** : :(

 

**XxEm0xX** : im gonna launch myself into the sun who wants to come

 

**short** : me

 

**RobotDad** : Been there done that

 

**FatAssLance2018** : i'll meet you guys there

 

**The Leg Tm** : Wow shiro you really are a dad

 

**RobotDad** : Oh my god

 

**RobotDad** : Ur right

 

**short** : i have to go god i didnt even get to add matt whatever ill add him tomorrow

 

**hot** : Im afraid I have to go as well, I'm finally tired

 

**FatAssLance2018** : glad to be of service ;)

 

**The Leg Tm** : Yea I'm gonna go bake!

 

**FatAssLance2018** : i dont have to go anywhere wh

 

**XxEm0xX** : ..same

 

**RobotDad** : UH wow i suddenly have something very important to do BYE

 

**FatAssLance2018** : SHIRO WAIT

 

**XxEm0xX** : DONT LEAVE

 

**FatAssLance2018** : ..........

 

**XxEm0xX** : ............

 

**FatAssLance2018** : ...do u have cod

 

**XxEm0xX** : ....

 

**XxEm0xX** : yea

 

**XxEm0xX** : .....pm me and ill give u my user

 

**FatAssLance2018** : k

 

\-----

 

**_pidgerzz has added shirogayne, princess.a and hunkkky to a group chat_ **

****

**_pidgerzz has named the group chat "klance"_ **

****

**_"shirogayne" has been changed to "father", "princess.a" has been changed to "stillhot", "hunkkky" has been changed to "stillaleg" and "pidgerzz" has been changed to "pidgeon"_ **

 

**pidgeon** : OK THIS IS RUSHED BUT

 

**pidgeon** : YALL SHIP IT RIGHT

 

**stillhot** : I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE

 

**stillaleg** : Haha klance good one

 

**father** : Did you not see how I literally abandoned them for no reason

 

**father** : Listen my brother could get so much dick if he wasnt so oblivious

 

**pidgeon** : yea i can see that

 

**stillaleg** : Does keith even _like_.. ya know?

 

**pidgeon** : o yea he never said did he

 

**stillhot** : No he didn't

 

**father** : Yea keith is gayer than me

 

**pidgeon** : yea and thats p gay

 

**stillhot** : Lance doesnt know oh no poor boy

 

**father** : This is where we will come to converse our plans for klance its been settled

 

**pidgeon** : ok i still have to go though so cya later

 

**stillaleg** : Same!! Bye!!!

 

**stillhot** : ^^

 

**father** : I guess im the abandoned one now oh god

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK COD IS JUST THE FIRST GAME THAT CAME INTO MIND BESIDES FORTNITE AND WE ARE NOT DOING THAT 
> 
> anyways i hope u like it feel free to comment whatever u want i guess let me know if i should continue this or not
> 
> lance: FatAssLance2018
> 
> keith: XxEm0xX, mcrtrash
> 
> pidge: short, pidgeon, GreenBean
> 
> shiro: q-tip, daddy, RobotDad, father
> 
> allura: hot, stillhot
> 
> hunk: The Leg Tm, stillaleg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith gets Angsty and im here to give u klance ur welcome, also i have like 5 chapters pre written i just never update bcs i dont like adding in their usernames it a lot of work but we cool ALSO matt is added :-)

 

lance: FatAssLance2018, basketball

keith: XxEm0xX, mcrtrash, mullet

pidge: short, pidgeon, GreenBean

shiro: daddy, RobotDad, father

allura: hot, stillhot

hunk: The Leg Tm, stillaleg

matt: prollyaweeb, TheOriginalHolt

 

\-----

 

**lonely gays(?)**

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : KEITH U DICK I STILL CANT BELIEVE U SHOT ME IN THE HEAD

 

 **XxEm0xX** : YOU GOT IN THE WAY BITCH

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : GOD WHILE U WERE BUSY BEING HETERO I WON THE ROUND FOR US

 

 **XxEm0xX** : bold of u to assume im hetero

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : assfhdjdksk

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : w hAT

 

 **XxEm0xX** : u heard me

 

 **short** : GOD CAN YALL SHUT UP I WAS TAKING A NAP

 

 **RobotDad** : I have arrived hello

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : hi

 

 **XxEm0xX** : im still mad at u

 

" ** _XxEm0xX_ " has been changed to " _mullet_ "**

 

 **mullet** : U BITCH ITS NOT A FUCKING MULLET

 

 **FatAssLance2018** : HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

 

**" _FatAssLance2018_ " has been changed to " _basketball_ "**

 

 **basketball** : PIDGE I SWEAR TO FUCK

 

 **short** : that wasnt me??

 

 **mullet** : :)

 

 **mullet** : i figured it out

 

 **basketball** : OH MY GOD I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A BASKETBALL

 

 **RobotDad** : I mean,

 

 **mullet** : :::)))

 

 **basketball** : IM BLOCKING U BYE

 

 **mullet** : WHAT NO DONT

 

 **basketball** : so uh

 

 **mullet** : LANCE I SWEAR

 

 **basketball** : i blocked keith so i cant see what hes saying

 

 **RobotDad** : Oh god hunk and allura need to get here now

 

 **mullet** : IM GONNA BLOCK HIM TOO

 

 **short** : lance keith blocked u too

 

 **basketball** : THAT BITCH

 

 **The Leg Tm** : What have I missed

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Oh no

 

 **mullet** : HAH

 

 **basketball** : ok someone tell keith i unblocked him

 

 **short** : keith lance says he unblocked u

 

 **mullet** : tell him that i say fuck you

 

 **short** : lance keith says fuck u

 

 **RobotDad** : Keith just unblock him

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Oh NO

 

 **basketball** : WELL FUCK U TOO

 

 **short** : lance says fuck u too

 

 **mullet** : thats gay

 

 **RobotDad** : keith,

 

 **basketball** : WHAT DID HE SAY

 

 **short** : he said thats gay

 

 **basketball** : ASKDJJDKDKX

 

 **hot** : Oh my god you guys woke me up

 

 **mullet** : allura its like 7pm where u are

 

 **basketball** : allura its like.... 7pm

 

 **short** : WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **mullet** : what

 

 **basketball** : what

 

 **RobotDad** : GUYS UNBLOCK EACH OTHER UR SCARING ME

 

 **The Leg Tm** : This is scaring me ew

 

 **mullet** : ok so i unblocked lance

 

 **basketball** : HI DICK

 

 **mullet** : ill block u again

 

 **basketball** : dont

 

 **short** : anyways

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Pidge you should add matt!!!!!

 

 **hot** : Great idea!

 

 **mullet** : is it really though

 

 **basketball** : yes

 

 **basketball** : do it

 

**_mattmatt123 has been added to the chat_ **

 

 **short** : matt i see u on ur phone say hi

 

 **mattmatt123** : what

 

 **hot** : Hello!!!!!!

 

 **mattmatt123** : hI ?? ?

 

 **mullet** : hi matt

 

 **RobotDad** : Hey

 

 **basketball** : HI WE HAVE HEARD A LOT ABOUT U

 

 **The Leg Tm** : We really havent

 

 **mattmatt123** : wait do i know any of u besides hunk and pidge?

 

 **basketball** : how do you know who hunk is

 

 **mattmatt123** : inside joke

 

 **mullet** : its keith

 

 **mattmatt123** : oh hey emo i shouldve known

 

 **mullet** : ill block u too

 

 **RobotDad** : Its shiro

 

 **mattmatt123** : OH HI TAKASHI WE HAVENT TALKED IN LIKE FOREVER

 

 **basketball** : tAkAsHi??

 

 **mullet** : first name

 

 **basketball** : o

 

 **short** : yea

 

 **RobotDad** : HELLO WHY ARE WE YELLING

 

 **mattmatt123** : IDK I GET EXCITED SOMETIMES

 

 **hot** : You dont know me but im allura!!

 

 **basketball** : yea and im lance idk if i know u

 

 **mattmatt123** : lance u bitch we've met like once

 

 **basketball** : o yea

 

 **mullet** : this is already a lot to handle

 

 **short** : so read up if u want selfies ages and junk

 

 **mattmatt123** : k

 

 **mullet** : lets spam so he cant read up

 

 **basketball** : ok

 

 **hot** : Dont

 

 **basketball** : nsjss

 

 **mullet** : hshshsjsj

 

 **mullet** : hansuajxb

 

 **basketball** : sdjis

 

 **mullet** : sksis

 

 **basketball** : s

 

 **basketball** : s

 

 **basketball** : f

 

 **basketball** : djshs

 

 **mullet** : isia

 

 **mullet** : siiss

 

 **basketball** : ssjiss

 

 **mattmatt123** : I SWEAR TO GOD

 

 **short** : i will block u guys from being able to type also keith ur a weak spammer lance wins that one

 

 **hot** : Pls do

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Yea please

 

 **RobotDad** : I want to die

 

 **basketball** : dont i talk too much for that

 

 **mullet** : u really do

 

 **basketball** : hoe

 

 **mullet** : bitch

 

 **basketball** : dick

 

 **short** : oh my god stop flirting and let matt read

 

 **basketball** : WE'RE LITERALLY NOT EVEN

 

 **mullet** : god i cant help if he thinks im hot

 

 **basketball** : BLOCKED

 

\- like 5 minutes later -

 

 **mattmatt123** : ALLURA

 

 **hot** : Yes

 

 **mattmatt123** : DATE ME

 

 **basketball** : >:(

 

 **mattmatt123** : UR SO PRETTY WHAT

 

 **mattmatt123** : HOW DOES ONE

 

" ** _mattmatt123_ " has been changed to " _prollyaweeb_ "**

 

 **prollyaweeb** : ok who had the nerve

 

 **hot** : Haha thanks

 

 **RobotDad** : Matt introduce urself w a selfie and everything we said

 

 **prollyaweeb** : ok

 

 **prollyaweeb** : HI IM MATT IM 21

 

 **prollyaweeb** : IM STRAIGHT AND I GO BY HE/HIM BUT I WOULD TOTALLY FUCK A DUDE IF I HAD A REASON

 

 **prollyaweeb** : [image attached]

 

 **mullet** : mood 

 

 **basketball** : OH I REMEMBER U

 

 **short** : that was a lot easier than keiths intro

 

 **mullet** : fuck off

 

 **RobotDad** : Ok so im bored

 

 **hot** : Same

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Same

 

 **prollyaweeb** : same

 

 **mullet** : same

 

 **basketball** : same

 

 **RobotDad** : I think im gonna go workout

 

 **basketball** : as much as i hate to admit it

 

 **basketball** : it was actually p fun playing cod w keith

 

 **mullet** : aS mUch As I hAtE tO aDmiT iT

 

 **basketball** : dick

 

 **mullet** : bitch

 

 **basketball** : wanna play again

 

 **mullet** : k

 

 **hot** : I have literally nothing to do

 

 **short** : same

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Same

 

 **prollyaweeb** : i do

 

 **prollyaweeb** : bye

 

 **short** : matt u bitch

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Do u guys wanna skype??

 

 **hot** : Sure!

 

 **short** : k

 

 **The Leg Tm** : Ok!! Pm me your usernames I'll make a group call

 

\------

1 hour later

\------

 

**klance**

 

 **pidgeon** : OH MY G O D

 

 **pidgeon** : I JUST REALISED?? THEYRE LITERALLY???? STILL PLAYING TOGETHER??????

 

 **father** : We didn't even have to do anything

 

 **stillaleg** : This is so easy?

 

 **stillhot** : GOD I STAN THIS

 

 **pidgeon** : wait

 

 **mattmatt123**   **has been added to the chat**

 

" **mattmatt123" has been changed to "TheOriginalHolt"**

 

 **pidgeon** : hi this is where we scream about keith and lance being obviously gay for each other even though they met like a day ago

 

 **TheOriginalHolt** : i KNEW IT

 

 **father** : Yea we all did from the start

 

 **stillhot** : Theyre doing all the work for us

 

 **stillaleg** : Lets hope it stays that way

 

 **pidgeon** : oOoO /foreshadowing/ perhaps?

 

 **TheOriginalHolt** : oh no

 

 **stillhot** : Lets hope it just plays out

 

\--------

03:00 Los Angeles, CA

\--------

 

**lonely gays(?)**

 

 **mullet** : is anyone awake

 

 **basketball** : no

 

 **short** : no

 

 **RobotDad** : No

 

 **mullet** : bitches

 

 **hot** : I just woke up

 

 **mullet** : i havent slept yet

 

 **basketball** : oh how the tables have turned

 

 **RobotDad** : Keith where are u

 

 **mullet** : no where , everywhere

 

 **RobotDad** : No srsrly ur literally not home

 

 **mullet** : u know where.

 

 **RobotDad** : oh

 

 **RobotDad** : So how was everyones day

 

 **basketball** : wait keith what

 

 **mullet** : it doesnt matter.

 

 **basketball** : u good?

 

 **hot** : My day just started

 

 **short** : yea shiro its literally 3am

 

 **RobotDad** : You know what

 

 **basketball** : no i dont pls tell us

 

~

 

keith clicked off his phone and turned it on silent as the group started bickering. he texted the group chat because as much as he hated to admit it, the people there made him happier. but as they started texting he just felt stupid. he continued walking down the cemetery path until he reached the grave he was looking for.

 

earlier that night, he realised he hadn't spoken to his dad in a while, so he decided to pay him a visit. for 3am, the sky was more of a dark grey. it was very windy and the air smelled of rain, since it had rained before he got there. the moon out was full, and it felt like he could just reach out and grab it. the light it radiated sliced through the sky.

 

he sat down in front of the grave, and started to speak just like he was talking to a normal person, and not a fucking grave.

 

"hey, dad." as he spoke, he felt his eyes get watery.

 

"i've met some cool people online recently, so i kinda have other people besides shiro, so i have that going on for me." keith sighed, "i haven't been coming around much because i just lack motivation these days. its cool though."

 

the rush of wind that brushed through his hair said enough for him. he doesn't really believe in anything like ghosts or the afterlife or heaven or hell, but sometimes its nice to think that his dad is watching over him. but he doesn't get his hopes up. the burning behind his eyes, making his vision cloudy and thick said enough as he sat there for at least an hour talking about everyone.

 

"pidge is still as smart as ever, and they're so witty, its nice to have someone as sarcastic as me," he hesitated before moving on, "and lance is the only one who manages to annoy me so much yet make me smile. its weird. i dont know how i feel about him. i would never admit that."

 

the laugh keith let out was shaky, and he decided to start heading home.

 

"i'll visit soon, i promise."

 

\--

 

eHHhHhHhHhH change of writing heheh its kinda bad but idc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so many chapters pre written i just dont like adding the names uwu

private messages: _keith_k, thiccclance

thiccclance: keith?? buddy??? u good????

_keith_k: yea im fine it really doesnt matter.

thiccclance: ://

_keith_k: dw its cool

thiccclance: hmm

thiccclance: ok

_keith_k: go back to the group chat ill b good

thiccclance: ok u dick :(

_keith_k: dont use fucking sad faces

thiccclance: :(

_keith_k: asshole

thiccclance: u know it ;))

\----

lonely gays(?)

RobotDad: Ok but what even is powerpuff girls

short: art

prollyaweeb: don't disrespect the fucking powerpuff girls

The Leg Tm: Yeah shiro its just common knowledge that its a masterpiece

basketball: its not even that good tho

hot: Lance :O

RobotDad: Thank u!!!

short: lance u need a time out

basketball: am i not allowed to state my opinion in pEACE

prollyaweeb: no, because that opinion is invalid

RobotDad: I, for one, find it completely valid

short: well urs is in fucking valid too bitch

hot: The powerpuff girls is a classic

The Leg Tm: Its okay i guess.....

basketball: hunk im revoking our friendship bye

The Leg Tm: What!! Its not even tHAT good!!!!

basketball: YEA EXACTLY ITS TRASH its not even OKAY its GARBAGE

prollyaweeb: what do you have against the powerpuff girls smh

short: he dressed up as bubbles for halloween for a dare once

basketball: PIDGE N O JSBSJWJKS

hot: I didnt think i needed this information 

prollyaweeb: send pics

mullet: this is a need

short: ok

basketball: NO SJSJSISJ STOP ILL SEND PICS OF UR EMO PHASE 

basketball: SHIRO THEYRE BULLYING ME

RobotDad: Ok guys stop bullying lance.

short: :(

prollyaweeb: :(

The Leg Tm: Karma

hot: :(

RobotDad: My pms are open tho

basketball: SHIRO NOT U TOO AUDBIWJSISJD

mullet: shiro u best send them to me 

short: ( ◠‿◠ )

hot: Anyways,

hot: I think I ran into my ex today????

prollyaweeb: SNDISJDJ 

short: oH god ,,,

mullet: do i need to shank him or nah

RobotDad: Please dont shank him

mullet: ur not my dad

hot: I don't think he saw me,

basketball: why'd y'all break up

hot: Idk?? He just kinda started ghosting me???

prollyaweeb: FUCKING RIP

basketball: how long were yall dating tho

hot: Like a month at best

mullet: omw to shank a bitch

The Leg Tm: I'll bring my rolling pin

hot: No its ok!! I'm over it 

RobotDad: Ok but ill throw my arm at him if he tries something

mullet: so i cant shank him but u can throw ur arm at him what is this?? racism???

basketball: 1. i need to see that

basketball: 2. is he hot tho

prollyaweeb: betbetbet

RobotDad: Lance,

mullet: hah fucker he does it to u now

basketball: >:(

RobotDad: Keith,

mullet: fuck

short: anyways can we talk about how keiths totally a furry

mullet: WHHWHWHW

basketball: this is a topic i can get behind

The Leg Tm: Oh my god lance why would u say that

short: lance that was gay

basketball: asJSJDJ WAIT NO

RobotDad: His fursona is a wolf probably

prollyaweeb: oh my god u right

hot: Whats a furry

basketball: PLEASE DONT LOOK IT UP

mullet: can you guys sister shut the fuck up

basketball: oH my GOD YOU MEME?

prollyaweeb: one of us one of us one of us oNE OF US

mullet: shit

short: your covers been blown keith, you're a resident memer now

"mullet" has been changed to "memester"

memester: i absolutely despise that 

RobotDad: :)

short: GUYS I HAVE TO GO TO THE FUCKING STORE I DONT NEED THIS

basketball: get me some takis

short: aight bet

memester: that was a violent reminder that we live in the same city

The Leg Tm: We should all hangout soon!

RobotDad: But where

memester: please god no

short: shut up hot topic u know u want to

basketball: BETBETBETBET

prollyaweeb: we can all meet up at me and pidges house on saturday??

hot: Ok on my way

basketball: ALALSKJSJSIA ALLURA PLS

short: IMCRYISNG

RobotDad: Anyways that works for me and keith

memester: i never agreed to this

basketball: im down

short: keith u dont have a choice anyways then its settled we're meeting up on saturday

The Leg Tm: Cool 

The Leg Tm: Im so EXCITED HAJS

RobotDad: Keith would never admit to this but he is screaming right now

RobotDad: [video attached]

basketball: JAIXJSIXJIWHDJW MOOD

memester: shiro im going to Murder you ill give u a three second count down

RobotDad: You wouldnt

memester: 3

RobotDad: Very funny

memester: 2

RobotDad: OH FUCK UR RUNNING OK UH

memester: 1 :)

RobotDad: GUYSJSNDJSJSJJSJSKSNDI/£8:828:

basketball: ill order the casket

short: he wont be remembered

prollyaweeb: ominous

hot: Is no one worried?

basketball: more like: Disappointed But Not Surprised 

The Leg Tm: Understandable

memester: :)

basketball: what the fuck did u do

RobotDad: Where the fuck did u put my arm 

short: IMGONNACRYEHDIEJDIJWUDUWUED

basketball: HE TOOK UR A RM SUDHISBDIWNDINSUDHEHD

hot: HE

The Leg Tm: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,

prollyaweeb: this is gold 

RobotDad: Keith where the FUCK did u put my ARM i NEED THAT

memester: find it bitch

RobotDad: I SWEAR IF ITS IN THE FUCKING FRIDGE AGAIN

short: AGAIN

basketball: this is too much for me im going to sleep 

memester: coward

basketball: only for u babe

memester: that literally makes no fucking sense

short: he just insinuated hes a twink i think

basketball: why cant u just let me fucking live

RobotDad: It was in the washing machine 

short: A Mood

prollyaweeb: honestly im gonna go watch anime

hot: I knew you were a weeb

prollyaweeb: SO IT WAS U WHO NAMED ME

The Leg Tm: No it was lance

prollyaweeb: ASSHOLE

RobotDad: Since everyone else is leaving guess i will too bye

The Leg Tm: Same i guess ByE cya in 2 dAYS HASKSK

short: FUCK YEA IMA GO WATCH ANIME WITH MATT

hot: Ill go too :D 

memester: i always knew pidge was a weeb

memester: why am i always the last one to leave

memester: whatever bye

\-----  
the next day  
\-----

private messages: _keith_k, xoxoaxca

xoxoacxa: uh hey keith

_keith_k: oh shit hey 

xoxoacxa: i, need to talk to you about something its kinda personal

_keith_k: uHm hold on

xoxoacxa: ok :)

\-----

lonely gays(?)

memester: SITUATION 

basketball: i have arrived

RobotDad: Have u finally killed a man

The Leg Tm: Im scared

prollyaweeb: BRING IT

hot: Oh boy

memester: one, why would u ever even bring up the IDEA that i havent killed a man. uncultured.

memester: two,

memester: [screenshot attached]

RobotDad: IS SHE FINALLY GONNA CONFESS TO U

basketball: ??

memester: basically shiro and i think she has a crush on me and i think shes gonna fucking confess FUCK 

The Leg Tm: Isnt that good??

basketball: yea!! get ur woman!!

memester: LMAOSHIWHDJ EW GROSS I DONT EVEN KNOW HER NAME

basketball: oH?

hot: Yes i am very confused as to why this is bad

RobotDad: Conclusion: keith is a disaster gay

memester: I FORGOT YOU GUYS DIDNT KNOW MSJXHSJHDJS

memester: also i said bold of u to assume im hetero once did no one read that

prollyaweeb: oh i Knew

short: as did i

basketball: OH WORM???

The Leg Tm: Now i see ur problem

memester: if any of u thought i was on that hetero nonsense ill murder u

basketball: good thing i wanna die

memester: im disappointed 

memester: anYWAYS AJNDJSNSJSJSJNS

RobotDad: I TOLD U THIS, ILL TELL U AGAIN, SO MANY PEOPLE WANNA DATE U BOYS AND GIRLS ALIKE

memester: YEAH THATS THE PROBLEM

short: yea the problem is u only wanna date (1) guy

The Leg Tm: Lol

memester: SHUTUPDJDJSNDKSMMS WRONG

RobotDad: :)

basketball: oH?

memester: UH ANYWAYS

memester: WHATSY DO I DO

basketball: bro just be like haha im gay

memester: i dont think u realise i will actually do that

RobotDad: God pls dont

memester: im doing it

basketball: WAIT NO

\---  
private messages: _keith_k, xoxoaxca

_keith_k: aight im back what do u need

xoxoacxa: so, i know we barely know each other

_keith_k: this is true

xoxoacxa: but; i find you very attractive and i would like to get to know you better

_keith_k: oH 

_keith_k: well,

_keith_k: thank you but;

_keith_k: haha im gay

_keith_k: also im sure you could do much better than me, you seem cool and im Not

xoxoacxa: oh!!! thats ok!!! dont put urself down like that bro ur like a fucking god

_keith_k: its ok!! sorry amanda :)

xoxoacxa: uh my name is acxa

_keith_k: OH MYGOD IMSOTRY IM BAD WITH NAMES SJSNJSBSJSN

\--

lonely gays(?)

memester: [screenshot attached]

memester: HUSHSISJZUSHUFUSH

basketball: JAIXJSJ ITS OK!!! SORRY AMANDA :)

RobotDad: IMLOYERALLSHSHSHSHSJSJ

short: in conclusion: 

prollyaweeb: we know why keith is single

hot: And we know why he only has us as friends

memester: ill sprint to the uk so fast i dont think u understand

hot: Bet ill meet u in the middle

basketball: placing bets on keith

RobotDad: same

short: allura lowkey

prollyaweeb: hmmm........... allura bc she has the power of Pansexuality

The Leg Tm: Keith bc he can win an arm wrestling match against shiro and we've seen him

memester: the most shocking this about this is that lance thinks ill win

basketball: no comment

RobotDad: IM SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW 

memester: insufferable

short: WE GET TO SEE KEITH AND SHIRO FIGHT IRL

The Leg Tm: HECK YES

hot: Im very excited:)

basketball: ALLURA IM SJSNJSJSJSK

memester: this is too much for me im going to shove food in my face till i pass out

RobotDad: Omw to join u

basketball: i guess ill go do a facemask

short: HAHA IM GONNA GO FINISH MY SUMMER PROJECT

The Leg Tm: OH YEA THATFUCJIS BYE

prollyaweeb: hah fuckers im free from hell

hot: Haha same but im in college still so Fuck

hot: Which means i have to go but ill talk to everyone later bye!!

prollyaweeb: im so alone

prollyaweeb: fuck it ill go read or some dumb shit

\-----

thiccclance has added pidgerzz and hunkkky to a groupchat

thiccclance has named the groupchat: DISASTER BISEXUAL 

thiccclance: HHH HES GAY GUYS AND IM A BOY HELLO HI

pidgerzz: god u finally admit ur feelings

hunkkky: I expected u to take longer

pidgerzz: u owe me $20 :)

hunkkky: Heck

thiccclance: WIAT FUCK THATS NOT WHAT I

thiccclance: hmm

thiccclance: is it what i meant

thiccclance: YOU GUYS WRE MAKING ME QUESTION MYSEL

pidgerzz: THAT WAS THE ENTIRE POINT OF THIS GROUPCHAT WASNT IT

thiccclance: ........no????

thiccclance: brb im gonna go grieve any trace of hetero i had in me

pidgerzz: fuckin dweeb

thiccclance: its not even a crush?? hes just generally attractive u know

hunkkky: Yea alright

thiccclance: i stand by what i said, i dont have feelings. just attraction, i barely even know him

pidgerzz: god does this mean what i think it does

thiccclance: yes i am going to aimlessly flirt with him for literally no reason with no chance whatsoever 

pidgerzz: fucking hell

\---

klance

pidgeon: [screenshot attached] 

pidgeon: WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE

father: Maybe keith can finally get That Dick

stillhot: Well lance kinda backtracked at the end

TheOriginalHolt: still progress

stillaleg: Im happy and all but i was cooking so uh Bye

father: yea i had to step away from keith for this hes getting sus gtg

stillhot: Same

pidgeon: ok fuckers

pidgeon: matt lets go raid the dollar store

TheOriginalHolt: BET


	5. hi!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a psa and some questions

so, sorry ive been inactive. ive been working on some art on my insta @sythelord and the whole ass s8 mess, 

im not gonna get into that tho

ill be more active but i need to ask some questions!!!

 

1\. do u guys want me to keep adashi ? i can do something else

i can do shiro x curtis or shatt instead, just let me know in the comments ok? im ok with any of those three! 

2\. im not gonna lie, i really like lotura, but if u guys want romellura instead i can provide

3\. do u want some story (like, actual writing) or just texting

if u choose story just know it will take more time bc i get less motivation when im actually writing

ok thats all, look out for a new actual chapter soon! i hope u answer these so i can change up the tags a bit

**Author's Note:**

> there u go!! idk when the next update will be but i kinda have a plan for it


End file.
